Treebridge
Map This map of Treebridge shows each unit the player passes through while within the town. There are several NPCs with whom the player can interact as well as those that will continue the Main Story and give Side Quests. Guards and villagers will not have quests or side quests in this town, but NPCs with names may continue the Main Story or the Side Quests. Town Marketplace Northeast vender Northwest vender Southwest vender Blacksmith NPCs Inside the mill house * Erik, the miller is here. ** He continues the Main Quest. Treebridge chapel * Bertrand, the priest is here. ** The Bawdy Bard tavern * Goderick, the cartwright is here. ** Goderick, the town cartwright, sits at a nearby table, nursing a flagon of ale. He's still in his work clothes - thick linens and a leather apron, with his toolbelt hanging from his waist, and a faint smell of sawdust hangs about him. He smiled and nods at you amiably as you approach. 'Got a cart that needs fixing?' asks Goderick. 'Didn't think so, it's been a quiet week. Ah well, more time for me to enjoy Bethanda's finest ale!' * Gunter, the head of the town guard is here. ** Gunter is an old man, with silver-grey hair and beard. His grizzled face tells tales of a lifetime of service in the town guard, and his stance and demeanour suggests that despite his advancing years, he still knows how to look after himself, and perhaps it would be wise to stay on the right side of him. ** He continues the Main Quest. Gunter nods at you, his stern face never betraying a flicker of emotion, before he turns back to his ale. * An adventurer ** A seasoned adventurer, this fellow leans against the bar, scratching his bristled chin with one hand while the other holds a pewter tankard which foams with ale. He gives you a knowing wink as you approach, a sign of recognition from one adventurer to another. A sword hangs at his belt, and patches of dented and well-worn armour are strapped to his chest and arms. The adventurer nods to you, and murmurs a quiet greeting. He shakes you firmly by the hand, a fellow member of the Adventurer's Guild Elite Corps, but has little to say. * A villager ** The villager is dressed in hard-worn woolen and leather clothing, and goes about his daily business, earning a living in the prosperous town of Treebridge. The Bawdy Bard tavern kitchens * Bethanda, the tavern owner ** Bethanda fusses about, ordering her skivvies and serving-wenches about with a no-nonsense tone in her voice. Her curvy figure and ample bosoms rush about in a constand air of business, as she keeps the tavern, popular with the locals and always busy, working like clockwork. ** She continues the Main Quest. Bethanda pushes you aside as you try to speak to her, evidently too busy with her duties as the tavern-owner to spare you any time. Other notes The great bridge of Treebridge * The Mage will sense that "this location is a nexus, where astral ley lines cross." * Swim in the River Splent to the north '''and '''south. The river connects to the Mill to the south and, by swimming further south, to Cellyn Abbey and then to Cal's Crossing. At the fork, continue east to a dead end. To the East and West East - Hargham West - Ruined Castle